reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
100% Completion (RDR)
is an accomplishment in Red Dead Redemption. Overview 100% Completion is achieved when various tasks throughout the game have been completed. The below lists the requirements as well as rewards for achieving 100% completion. It is unknown if the upcoming DLCs for Red Dead Redemption (which include new missions and challenges) will affect 100% completion. Walkthrough 57 Main Story Missions Each story mission counts as 1%, for a total of 57%. 5 Rare Weapons Obtained Each weapon counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *LeMat Revolver *Mauser Pistol *Evans Repeater *Semi-auto Shotgun *Carcano Rifle 9 Outfits Obtained (excluding the extra-content Duster Outfit, Gentleman's Attire, Deadly Assassin Outfit and Walton's Gang Outfit) Each outfit counts as 0.5%, for a total of 4.5%. *U.S. Army Outfit *U.S. Marshal Outfit *Elegant Suit *Rancher Outfit *Poncho Outfit *Bollard Twins Outfit *Treasure Hunter Outfit *Bandito Outfit *Reyes' Rebel Outfit *Legend of the West Outfit (Not required but it will be unlocked from beating the challenges by this time). 5 Job Locations Completed (To be completed at least once at each of the locations.) Each job counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *Horsebreaking **Ridgewood Farm **Chuparosa *Nightwatch **MacFarlane's Ranch **Chuparosa **Blackwater 13 Safehouses Obtained (Rental properties are excluded.) All safehouses obtained for a total of 2%. *New Austin **MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse (given to Marston) **Armadillo Safehouse **Rathskeller Fork Safehouse **Thieves' Landing Safehouse *Nuevo Paraiso **Irish's Shack (given to Marston) **Escalera Safehouse **Chuparosa Safehouse **Casa Madrugada Safehouse **El Matadero Safehouse *West Elizabeth **Blackwater Safehouse **Manzanita Post Safehouse **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (John's Room) (given to Marston) **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (Jack's Room) (given to Marston) 7 Gang Hideouts Cleared Each gang hideout counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3.5% (on Xbox 360) and a total of 4% (on PS3) *Pike's Basin *Twin Rocks *Tumbleweed *Gaptooth Breach *Tesoro Azul *Nosalida *Fort Mercer *Solomon's Folly (Is needed for 100% Completion on the PS3). 4 Challenges Completed (which unlocks the Legend of the West Outfit) Each challenge is divided in two parts (rank 1 to 5 and 6 to 10), each part counts as 1%, for a total of 8%. *Sharpshooter Challenges *Survivalist Challenges *Master Hunter Challenges *Treasure Hunter Challenges 20 Bounty Locations Completed (Each Bounty Target is worth 0.1%, adding to a total of 2.0% towards 100% completion. If you can't get a new Bounty Target to appear, then save and advance time, do this three times. Seems to be around mid-day when the bounty is placed.) There are a total of 45 Bounty Targets. For 100% completion you must complete 8 bounties in New Austin, 8 in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 in West Elizabeth, however the bounties are endless and will never run out. Bounties are placed after 7:15am each day so save until this point if necessary and head to the bounty location. Wait and you'll see a Lawman post the Bounty (this may take a minute depending on how close your Safe House is). Note that the hideouts that the player hasn't completed will be selected instead of one's already completed, making it easier. Also, you don't have to bring your bounty in alive but killing them occasionally doesn't count towards completion. New Austin Bounties are posted at Armadillo, Rathskeller Fork and MacFarlane's Ranch. Nuevo Paraiso Bounties are posted at Escalera, Chuparosa and El Presidio. West Elizabeth Bounties are posted at Blackwater and Manzanita Post. *New Austin **The Hanging Rock **Rattlesnake Hollow **Mercer Station **Rio del Lobo **Silent Stead **Repentance Rock **Brittlebrush Trawl **Mescalero *Nuevo Paraiso **Plata Grande **Sepulcro **Barranca **Ojo del Diablo **Rancho Polvo **Primera Quebrada **Laguna Borrego **Hendidura Grande *West Elizabeth **Aurora Basin **Bearclaw Camp **Nekoti Rock **Tanner's Reach 18 Stranger Missions Completed Each stranger mission counts as 0.5%, for a total of 9%. (I Know You mission does not count toward 100% completion) *American Appetites *American Lobbyist *Aztec Gold *California *Deadalus and Son *Eva in Peril *Flowers for a Lady *Funny Man *Jenny's Faith *Let No Man Put Asunder *Lights, Camera, Action *Love is the Opiate *Poppycock *The Prohibitionist *Remember My Family *Water and Honesty *Who Are You to Judge? *The Wronged Woman 6 Minigames Won Each minigame counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3%. (must be won at least once, location irrelevant). *Five Finger Fillet *Arm Wrestling *Blackjack *Liar's Dice *Poker *Horseshoes 94 Map Locations Discovered All locations discovered for a total of 6%. (Locations can be "found" by just buying maps and pressing "Use" on them.) Two locations sometimes fail to register as "found" even after purchasing and using the appropriate maps: Tanner's Span and Mason's Bridge are railway bridges located to the southwest and southeast (respectively) of the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Manually journeying to (and crossing) these bridges will unlock the locations and count towards 100% completion. Total of Percentages Tips and Tricks *An automatically updated checklist can be seen at Rockstar's Social Club if you have an account. Though before they release the patch they are currently working on, the list will not be totally synced to your console. It is advised that you only use the list for a reference to see what you need in total, then use your in game stats to see what you have actually done. * Instead of going to all 94 locations, you can simply purchase all of the available maps saving a lot of time. *If you cannot determine the locations you are missing the map that comes with the game shows all the locations which allows you to easily determine which areas you need to go to. The map comes shipped in the CD case for the game, and is located behind the game manual, on the left hand side when you first open the case. The map also features the locations of all hunting locations, some not shown on the in game map. *Also, even if you acquire a Rare Weapon through completing Gang Hideouts, you must purchase the gun for it to count towards the 100% completion rate (0.5%).* If you have still not achieved 100% try completing more bounty missions. Each bounty mission is worth 0.1% and these can be checked in STATS>SCORE if you scroll to the very bottom. You should have 8 locations completed in New Austin, 8 locations completed in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 locations completed in West Elizabeth which should amount to 2.0% of game completion altogether. * If you are stuck at 99.5% check you have done Ridgewood Farm's horsebreaking job, this job is commonly missed. * You could get the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy and the Redeemed achievement/trophy at the same time. * If you have only 44/45 at New Austin and you have all of the maps check 'The Old Bacchus Place' south from Thieves' Landing, coast of San Luis River. Achievements/Trophies Achieving unlocks the following achievement/trophy: Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Trophies Category:Achievements Category:Terminology